Truth or Dare with R5!
by YayMusicalCupcake
Summary: Welcome to my T or D show! You can reviews to ask or dare R5 about ANYTHING :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I just thought maybe if you guys would like to reviews and do T or D with R5! You can ask them or dare them ANYTHING :D So here my first new chapter.**

****Kelsea: Hey everyone! Welcome to my T or D show!

Audience: *cheer and clapping*

Kelsea: Ok today we're gonna have the awesome band! So ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to...R5!

Audience: *Cheers and screaming wildly*

R5: *Came on stage smiling and waving to fans and sit on the couch*

Kelsea: Hey R5! Welcome to my T or D show!

Kelsea: Ok guys! Ready for this?

R5: *Cheer and clapping* We're ready!

Ratliff: Let do this!

Kelsea: Alright! Rocky i dare you do the twerking!

Rocky: Ok *Stand up and do twerking*

Ross: Pfft i'm still sexier than him

Rocky: You're just jealous cause all girls was all crowding around me this morning *sitting down*

Ross: I WAS NOT

Rocky/Ross: *arguing*

Kelsea: How long is this gonna last?

Rydel: Probably 10 mins?

Riker: Is always like this *roll eyes*

Kelsea: Ok. Well we'll be right back! Oh and if you guys have any idea for T or D. Please reviews! See you guys after break!

**Sorry is short but yea please reviews if you guys have any ideas! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo i'm back! Let's continue!**

Kelsea: "And we're back!"

Audience: *Cheering and clapping*

Ross: "It's just me or it is hot in here?''

Kelsea: "Just you cause you and Rocky was doing 100 push up trying to impress same girl''

Ross: Oh...Well in that case *Stand up and taking his shirt off*

Audience: *Scream wildly and fangirling*

Ross: *Smirk at Rocky and shows muscle to girls*

Girl that fangirling: *Screaming and jumping up and down*

Rocky: *Roll eyes* "Can we just start with this T or D please?"

Kelsea: "Right. Ok the first question is from Savannah le. So her question is for Riker. Ready Riker?

Riker: "Ready!"

Kelsea: "Ok the first question is...Riker how do you feel when you're on stage?"

Riker: "Um well happy. Because i'm so excited to see my fans. So like after my stretch i just start to get hyper and more energy and then i just run on stage and start dancing around."

Kelsea: "Cool! What about you Rydel?''

Rydel:" I would do the same as Riker"

Kelsea: "K. You Ratliff?"

Ratliff: Do the same and sometime i would do the drum to impress girls *Smirking at Rocky and Ross"

Rocky/Ross: *Glare at him*

Kelsea: *Laugh* "Ok. What about you Ross?''

Ross: "Do the same *Still glare at Ratliff*

Kelsea: "And you Rocky?"

Rocky: "I would do the same as Riker"

Kelsea: "Alright! I would do the same too if i was in the band! Ok next question is from PresleyR5 and is for...Actually for all of you guys"

R5: "Ok let hear it *Smiles*

Kelsea: "Presley want to know about Raura"

Riker: "Well they're just friends. And beside he doesn't have time to have girlfriend yet. So yeah.."

Kelsea: "Ok. What you think Rydel?"

Rydel: "I agree with him. I mean i know all the Raura fans want them to happen but is just they're afraid it will ruin the career,their's show,our band and their's friendship. So if they want to be friends then i'm still happy about that. So i'm glad they hangout and have some fun time in their's show.''

Kelsea: "K thank you for answering. Ratliff?''

Ratliff: "Same as Rydel"

Kelsea: "K *nod* Rocky?"

Rocky: *Stand up* WHO WANT RAURA TO HAPPENS?''

Audience: *Scream and fangirling*

Ross: *Sigh, shakes head*

Kelsea: " What wrong Ross?''

Ross: "Nothing. Is just i get embarrassed by my siblings. I mean i love Laura as a friend. She's cool, nice and friendly but i'm just...there's no time for girlfriend. So we're just friends and we're happy about that."

Kelsea: "I understand i mean you guys are busy working on louder right?''

R5: *nods*

Kelsea: "Ok thanks for your guy's answers. Ok next question is from...EnvyNV...Ross when are you gonna ask Laura out? Like seriously?"

Ross: *Sigh* Well truth is. I do have a secret crush on her."

Audience: *Screams fangirling*

Ross: "But she doesn't i do. So that why i'm still nervouse to ask her out. So maybe in the future i will''

Kelsea: *nods* Ok! Well just to tell you. I ship Raura!

Audience: *Cheering*

Kelsea: "Well i guess we have last question and then one dare. Ok last question is from...Cheeko99 and is for Riker. So Riker will you ask Laura out just to get Ross jealous?''

Riker: "Um that will be awkward since i'm 21 and she 17 so no i would never do that to steal Ross's crush. Beside i already have a crush on her sister."

Audience: *Gasps screaming and fangirling chanting saying Rikessa Rikessa Rikessa!''

Riker: *Blushes*

Rydel: "Awwww my big bro have a crushy wushy! *mess his hair*

Audience: *laughing*

Kelsea: *Laughing* "Ok now finally we have one dare and is from...SarahBearlovesR5. And the dare is for Ratliff."

Ratliff: "Ok i love dares!''

Kelsea: "She dare you to kiss Rydel!''

Audience: *Fangirling*

Ratliff: "Ok sometime i don't *nervously*

Kelsea: "Come on. I know there's like million of Rydellington fans out there want to let it happens.''

Ratliff: *Gulp* Riker are you ok with this?''

Riker: *Sigh* Yea i guess. But if you hurt my sister i will hurt you badly.''

Ratliff: *Nod in fear*

Riker: "Dude is just the dare! Just kiss her already!''

Kelsea: "You have 15 seconds to do it"

Rydel: *sigh* "Is ok Ratliff. Let just do it.

Ratliff: *Sigh nod*

Rydellington: *Leans in and start kissing passiontly*

Rydellington fans: *Fangirling screaming*

Rydellington: *Pull away and stare at each other*

Rydel: "Wow *smile* "

Ratliff: *smile*

Kelsea: "Ok time up! And that it everybody! We'll be right back until there's more reviewers! See you after the break!''

**You heard me! Reviews or no cookies :P Lol anyway bye see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I will try to get to your guy question and dare as i can!**

Kelsea: "And we're back!"

Audience: *Clapping and cheering*

Kelsea: "Ok now we have couples dares and question! Ok R5 are you ready!?''

Ross: "Wait not yet! I wanna do twerking competition between me and Rocky! And YOU girls gonna vote to see who's the best ok!?

Fangirls: *Nods*

Rocky: "Dude get over it! I don't feel like doing it.''

Ross: "Too bad cause i'm already starting it *Standing up and do twerking*

Rocky: *Sigh. Stands up and do twerking also*

Fangirls: *Voting*

Ross: *Stop twerking* Ok guys! Who's the best?''

Fangirls: *Hold up the sign and read 'Rocky'

Rocky: "Boo yea! What now Ross!? Thanks ladies! *Winks*

Fangirls: *Faints*

Ross: *Sigh angrily and sit down*

Kelsea: "Are you guys done?''

Rocky: ''Yes.''

Kelsea: ''Good. Ok! Now we have one dare that is from R5-is-so-amazing! And is for Rocky and Ratliff!''

Ratliff: "Oh ok let hear it! *smile*

Kelsea: "She dare you to kiss Rocky!''

Ratliff: "Uhhh *Rub the back of my neck*

Rocky: " Ok *Shrugs and kiss Ratliff*

Audience: *Gasps*

Rockliff fans: *fangirling*

Ratliff: *Pull away and blushes*

Riker: "You guys are making me sick"

Rydel: "Awww you guys are so cute!''

Riker: *Make weird face at Rydel*

Ross: *Feel jealous but didn't show it*

Kelsea: ''I agree with you Rydel! I love Rockliff!''

Rydel:*Nod while squealing*

Ross: "Next question please! Or dare! Whatever it is!''

Kelsea: "Um ok...Here is our question from kellyanneadair...And is for Riker and Rydel. Her question is Ross and Rocky are always trying to do the other on the show. Do they do that at home?

Kelsea: "Ok that's kinda confuse question but do you guys think you can answer this?''

Rydel: "Um i think i can. Well Ross 'can' be child dish at home but Rocky...No.''

Riker: "But actually sometime they will fight when we're at public. So we have to separate them.''

Ross: "I'M NOT CHILD DISH!'' *Cross arms and pout*

Riker: "You are now..."

Rocky: "And we don't fight in public.''

Rydel: "Uhh yea you do. Cause remember one time when we were at game store and you guys start to fight over the controller''

Ross: "OK BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M CHILD DISH! *Pout*

Rydel: "Whaaaateeeverr"

Kelsea: "Ok next one is a dare from Mikelyn. She dare Riker to lift up Ross then run around the room screaming "DO YOU HAVE THE MUSTARD?!''

Riker: "Um ok. *Lift up Ross and run around the room screaming 'DO YOU HAVE THE MUSTARD'?

Ross: "Ahh! Put me down!''

Riker: "Not until you answer me"

Ross: "NO''

Riker: *Put him down while laughing and sitting down*

Ross: *Walk past him but smack him in back of his head*

Riker: "HEY YOU'RE MESSING UP MY HAIR''

Ross: ''GOOD *Glare at him*"

Kelsea: ''Ok next one is from Chelsea WOO. And is a question for Rydel. What do you like about Ellington?"

Rydel: "Um well he's sweet, funny and can be weird sometime but he's really a nice guy and like a brother to me *Smile*

Audience: "Awwww"

Rydel: *Blushes*

Kelsea: "Aww that so sweet of you! *fake crying and sniff*

Rydel: "Yea *Look down smiling shyly*

Riker: "Well just to let you know. My baby sister isn't suppose to date''

Rydel: *Playfully push him while laughing*

Kelsea/Audience: *Laughing*

Kelsea: "Ok well we have another dare but she isn't coming until tomorrow"

R5: "Who?''

Kelsea: "Just wait after your guy's songs *Smile* "Lady and gentlemen! Please give it up for R5 performing there songs!''

Audience: *Screaming wildly and clapping*

R5: *Start playing pass me by*

**"Pass Me By"**

Remember that trip we took in Mexico?  
Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas  
I never spoke up, yeah, I never said hello  
But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya  
Yeah

I was chillin', you were with him  
Hooked up by the fire  
Now he's long gone  
I'm like, "So long."  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind

Like damn  
You can be the one that could mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

I was trying to play too cool to get caught up  
Like too fun, too young to fall to pieces  
I know a girl like you can't ever get enough  
So I'm addicted, trippin', trying to get you to see this

The way I need you, like I'm seen through  
Dancing out my pants  
Got you shooking, caught you looking  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind

Like damn  
You could be the one that can mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

It's like  
Everywhere I look and everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by – by – by

Everywhere I look and everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by – by – by

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind  
('Til you blew my mind)

Like damn  
You could be the one that can mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
(Yeah girl)  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
(Can't let you go)  
Yeah, I can't let you pass me by

Audience: *Screaming and fangirling*

Kelsea: "Now the next song is from Rydel new song!''

Audience: *Cheering and clapping*

**"Love Me Like That"**

I wake up and my hair's a mess  
And I'm too lazy to get, to get dressed, yeah  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I never took my driving test  
So every day you take me, take me to class, yeah  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna  
Gimme everything I want, yeah  
I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh  
We can party all night long

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)

Blah blah blah blah blah blah  
I don't have to say nothing, de nada, uh  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I ate all the candy in your piñata  
You don't even like the way I say ba-na-na  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna  
Gimme everything I want, yeah  
I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh  
We can party all night long

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)

You love me even when I call you up  
Middle of the night just to wake you up  
Nothin' on my mind but how we're so in love, yeah

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)

(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me

Kelsea: "Give it up for Rydel!''

Audience: *Screaming while clapping*

Rydel: *Vows*

R5: "Went to sit down*

Kelsea: "Ok that it! Oh and here what was i gonna say. We have special guest stars that are coming tomorrow which is Laura and Vanessa marano!

Audience: *Scream clapping wildly*

Riker: "V-v-vanessa is comign tomorrow?''

Kelsea: "Yup!''

Riker: *Faint*

Security: *Drag him backstage*

Kelsea: "Is he ok?''

Rydel: "Yea he fine. He always does that''

Kelsea: "Oh ok. Well we'll be back right after the break so don't go anywhere!''

Ross: "Finally! That mean i will find that girl!''

Rocky: *Sigh face palm*

Kelsea: "Huh?''

Rocky: "He trying to impress the same girl we met yesturday''

Kelsea: "Oh..."

**Yup that right! Special guest stars with Laura and Vanessa marano tomorrow! So if you want to ask them or dare. Reviews! **

**Riker: Guys please dare Vanessa to kiss me! I want her to be my gf!**

**Me: W-what? Where did you come from?**

**Riker: I been here since 10 mins duh.**

**Me: ...**

**Riker: So yea dare her!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! This is so fun to write! I love doing this :)**

Kelsea: "Hey guys, welcome back!. Before we start. I wanna tell you something. Instead of me reading it. I'm gonna have my new assistant read the dares and questions for me today. Her name is Michelle.

Audience: *Clapping*

Michelle: *Wave smiling*

Kelsea: "Ok! Now finally is today of what you guys been waiting for! Give it up for Laura and Vanessa Marano!''

Audience: *Screaming and clapping*

Laura/Vanessa: *Come on stage, waving smiling and sit on the couch*

Riker: "Hi *Flirt smile*

Vanessa: "Hey *Smile*

Ross: "Hey Laura" *Smile*

Laura: "Hi *Smile*

Kelsea: "Ok guys! Are you ready?''

Maranos/R5: "Ready *Smile*

Kelsea: "Ok Michelle go for it *Smile*

Michelle: "Ok there are lot of dares and questions so i'm gonna try to read them as i can"

Kelsea: "Ok! Let hear it!''

Michelle: "Ok our next dare is from ausllynow and the dare is for Ross.''

Ross: "Let hear it. *Clap and rub his hands together*

Michelle: "ausllynow dare Ross to kiss Laura''

Raura fan: *Gasp and scream*

Raura: *Eyes widen*

Kelsea: "Ok Ross. Go ahead!"

Ross: "B-but-''

Laura: "It ok Ross. It just a dare, i mean nothing will change right? *Shrugs*

Ross: "*Sigh nodded* Yea. It won't change. Ready?''

Laura: *Nod*

Raura: *Leans in and kiss*

Raura fans: *Fangirling and screaming wildly*

Ross:*pulls away* "Whoa" *Smile*

Laura: *Blushes*

Raura fans: *Scream and chanting Raura Raura Raura!

Raura: *Blushes*

Rydel: "Aww my wittle brother have a crushy wushy! *Mess up his hair*

Kelsea/Michelle/Audience: *Laughing*

Kelsea: "Ok next please!''

Michelle: *Nod* "K our next dare is from ChestnutLocks and is for Ross. Chestnut dare Ross to confess his eternal love for Laura.

Kelsea: "Ok Ross. What's your answer?''

Ross: "Um well like i told you guys yesterday that...I have a secret crush on her and i think she's smart, pretty and funny"

Audience: "Awwww"

Kelsea: "D'awwww!''

Ross: "I know. I'm a nice guy *Blush*

Laura: "Thanks *Blushes*

Kelsea: "Next please!''

Michelle: "Alright here's our next dare from Kellyanneadair and is for Rocky to kiss Laura for a whole minute''

Rocky: *Eyes widen*

Ross: *Glare at Rocky*

Rocky: "Dude why are you glaring at me! It wasn't my idea!''

Ross: *Sigh angrily.* Just do it''

Rocky: *Kiss Laura*

Laura: *Eye widen but kiss back*

Ross: *Jealous*

Kelsea: *Gasps* ''Is somebody jealous?''

Ross: "I'm NOT jealous! ROCKY YOU BETTER RUN! *Attack Rocky and hitting him*

Rocky: "AHHHHH!''

Kelsea: *Eyes widen* "SECURITY!''

Security: *Break them apart and takes them backstage*

Riker: "I'm so sorry about that. We don't know why Ross been acting like this. So i'll go talk to them. *Get up but Rydel stop him*

Rydel: "No i will. Cause i bet there some question or dare for you *Wink at Kelsea cause of knowing something*

Kelsea: *Smile*

Rydel: *Walk backstage to find Rocky and Ross*

Kelsea: "Ok Michelle, next one please!''

Michelle: "Ok this is a last dare from R5-is-so-amazing. And is for Riker to kiss Vanessa.''

Riker: *Thinks* YES!. ''Ok. *Leans in*

Vanessa: *Leans in also*

Rikessa: *Kissing passiontly*

Vanessa: *Pull away* "Wow. You're a great kisser *Smile*

Riker: "You too" *Smile*

Kelsea: *Squeal* "I can't believe Rikessa is happening!''

Rikessa fans: *Screaming and cheering*

Rikessa: *Blushes*

Kelsea: "Ok that it everyone! We'll be right back after the break! Bye!''

Riker: "Wanna go out sometime?''

Vanessa: "Sure babe" *Wink and smile*

Riker: *Smile and kiss her*

Audience: "Awwwww"

*Backstage*

Rydel: "YOU WHAT!?"

Rocky: *Nod*

Rydel: "How could you likes Laura without Ross knowing this!?''

Rocky: "Because i was confuse!''

Ross: "Confuse about what?'' *Walk in Rocky's dressing room*

Rydel/Rocky: "Uhhh..."

**Ohhhhhhh! How are they gonna tell him!? What about R5 cast,Vanessa and EVEN her sister Laura!? Find out next time! Keep reviewing for more dares and questions! Bye!**

**P.S. Oh and as you see that i didn't do about Riker kissing Laura and stuff. No offense but i don't ship Riaura :/ So yea...See ya next time!**

**Riker: Thank you guys so much for dare me kiss Vanessa!**

**Me: Will you STOP that!?**

**Riker: Ehh i'm good **

**Me: -.- **


	5. Chapter 5

Kelsea: "And we're back!''

Audience: *Clapping and cheering

Kelsea: "Ok Michelle let get started!''

Michelle: "Ok our next question is from Chelsea and is for Rocky. Her question are... It is true you like me?''

Rocky: "Um well yea as my fan but...*Glancing at Rydel* Yea...''

Rydel: "..."

Kelsea: "Uhh what was that for?''

Rocky: "What's what for?''

Kelsea: :You were glancing at Rydel..And she just being silence like something happen. Are there secret you guys are hiding?''

Rocky: "Whhaaaaat? no secret *Nervous chuckle*

Rydel: *Sigh* Sorry Rocky but *Stand up* ROCKY LIKES LAURA WITHOUT ROSS KNOWING IT!''

Audience: *Gasps*

Ross: "WHAT!?"

Rocky: "Rydel!''

Rydel: "Sorry! *Sit and looking down*

Laura: *Shock*

Ross: *Glare at Rocky*

Kelsea: "Umm ooookaaay... Moving on..."

Michelle: "Ok our next dare is from EnvyNV and is for Laura to make decision, Ross or Rocky?''

Ross: "Yea that's good idea! Laura who you like better? Me or Rocky?

Laura: "Ummm...Rocky has a crush on me? Since when?''

Rocky: "W-wel since i first met you at A&A set...''

Laura: "Oh..."

Kelsea: "Ok Laura you have 5 second"

Laura: "I'm sorry Rocky. You're a nice guy and like a brother to me but my heart is belong to Ross.''

Ross: *Thinks YES*

Rocky: "Oh...Ok i understand...

Laura: "Thanks *Smile*

Ross: "So me? *Smile*

Laura: *Nod* Yea when i first met you. I have like major crush on you. You're sweet, talent, funny and kindly gentlemen *Smile*

Ross: *Smile back*

Audience: "Awwwww"

Kelsea: *Sniff* "That is BEAUTIFUL Raura moment EVER!''

Raura: *Blushes*

Michelle: ''Ok we have another dare from kicklover101 and is for Rydellington to kiss again''

Rydellington: *Kiss passionately*

Riker: *Whisper* "Remember. She isn't suppose to date"

Rydel: *Playfully hit him*

Everyone: *Laughing*

Kelsea: "Ok time up! Next please!''

Michelle: *Nod* "Ok our next dare is for Rydel to kiss a guy in the audience"

Kelsea: "Umm idk about that...What you think Rydel?''

Rydel: "Umm..''

Ratliff: "NO! SHE'S NOT KISSING A RANDOM GUY! AND HE IS NOT KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND! *Stop of realizing what he says*

Audience: *Gasps*

Rydellington fans: *Squealing*

Rydel: "Girlfriend? *Smile*

Ratliff: "Yea. Rydel Mary Lynch, will you be my girlfriend?''

Rydel: "Yes! *Kiss him*

Ratliff: *Kiss back*

Audience: *Cheering and clapping*

Kelsea: "Ok! Sorry RubyMae16! I guess he won't let her."

Michelle: "Ok the last dare is from Auslly1013 to have Ross ask Laura on the date!"

Ross: "Laura bending down on his one knee and take Laura's hand* Will you go out with me?"

Raura fans: "Say yes!"

Laura: "Yes! *smile*

Raura: *Kiss*

Raura fans: *Fangirling*

Kelsea: *Scream* Yay! Finally Raura happens! "

Audience: *Cheering and clapping*

Kelsea: "Alright that it! We'll be right back with more reviewers!"

**Reviews for more dares and truths! Bye! See you next time!**

**P.s. Oh and read mine and R5-is-so-amazing story called Riker's mistake. She's the amazing writer and also**

**My best fanfiction friend ever! So read our story! Bye!**

**Riker: *walk slowly to Kelsea***

**Kelsea:Don't even think about it -.-**

**Riker: *walk slowly backward***


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyo i'm back! Sorry i'm posting thiis late. I've been REALLY busy today. So anyway let continue!**

Kelsea: "And we are back! I'm so happy that Rydellington are finally a couples! But one question. Riker are you ok with Rydel and Ratliff are dating?''

Riker: *Sigh* "Well i do trust him and know him very well. So yes i'm ok with it.''

Audience: *Cheer and clapping*

Kelsea: "Perfect! And now let have Michelle read us some T or D!''

Michelle: "Alright our first dare is from... Kellyanneadair. She dare Rocky to run around topless"

Rocky: "Ok. *Take his shirt off and run around*

Fangirl: *Screams*

Rocky: "Done" *Winks at the ladies*

Fangirl: *Faints*

Kelsea: "Alright! Next please!''

Michelle: "Our next dare is from imGonnaCallYouFern. She dare Rocky to run around the studio in bright pink boxers singing pass me by as loud as possible''

Rocky: *Go to dressing room and change into pink boxers and run to the studio singing*

"Like damn

You can be the one that could mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by!"

Rocky: *Done singing. Sit on the couch.*

Ross: *Whisper to audience* "I'm still sexier than him!''

Rocky: *Threw pillow at him*

Ross: *Catch it* "HA! YO MISS!''

Rocky: *Roll eyes*

Kelsea: "Ok next one *Yawn* please"

Michelle: "Ok our next dare is from ausllynow. She dare Rydellinton to share with the world what they love about each other and why? And same with Raura''

Kelsea: *Yawn* "Ok Ratliff and Rydel. Tell each other what you love and why. *Yawn*

Rydel: "I love his smile because he's so sweet, kind, funny and sometime weird but cool guy. *Smile*

Rydelington: "Awwwww"

Kelsea: "Aww that's so sweet! What about you Ratliff?''

Ratliff: "Well i love her voice cause she's amazing singer and she's VERY talented. And she will be my best girlfriend ever.''

Audience: ''Aww!"

Kelsea: "That's so sweet of you. Now for Raura''

Ross: "Well i love Laura acting because she's very good actress and always very good playing on piano. She the only love of my life.''

Laura: *Blushes*

Raura fans: *Fangirling*

Laura: "I love his dance move because he is a 'hot' dancer and 'sexier' *Smile*

Ross: *Smirk at Rocky* "Told you i'm sexier! *Turn to Laura* "Thanks babe *Winks*

Laura: *Giggles*

Rocky: *Roll eyes*

Kelsea: "Ok time up! *Yawn* next please"

Michelle: "Ok now we have one question and that all we have so far. So this question is from SarahbearlovesR5. She want to know what's Rocky the most embarrassing thing he has?''

Rocky: "Um well when we were at airport. I guess i was sleeping and didn't realize i was snoring so everyone was staring at me and Riker was recording video of me *Glaring at Riker*

Riker: "What!? It was funny! *Laughing*

Rocky: *Sigh angrily shook my head*

Kelsea/Audience: *Laughing*

Kelsea: "I'm sorry Rocky but it is kinda funny!''

Riker: "Oh come on Rocky. You know we're just messing with ya!''

Rocky: *Sigh* "Yea guess you're right *Smile*

Riker: "Hey there's that smile!''

Kelsea: "Yay! Ok well that it! We'll be right back with more T or D! See you nex- *Yawn and fall asleep*

Rydel: "Did she just fall asleep on us?''

Ross: "Guess so..."

Riker: "Well Rocky and Ratliff take her backstage and i'll take care of this! *Smirk* THANKS YOU FOR YOUR DARE ABOUT ME KISSING VANESSA! Oh and since Kelsea asleep *Evil smile* Why don't you guys dare kelsea tomorrow! Don't tell her i told you that! Well bye!''

**Well reviews for more T or D! Sorry if it short. I was really tired as you can i was yawning since i wrote up there in story :P So yea plz reviews! Bye! *Leaves***

**Riker: *See Kelsea leaves. Run in and whispers* Ok guys do it what i told you. Please dare Kelsea! Bye! *Run before Kelsea see him***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya i'm back! Let continue!**

Kelsea: "Annnnnnnd WE. ARE. BAAAAACK!''

Audience: *Cheer and clapping*

Kelsea: "Ok. You guys ready to continue?''

R5/maranos: "Ready!''

Kelsea: "Ok Michelle go for it!''

Michelle: *Nod* "Ok our next dare is from irishgirl143xxx. She dare Kelsea to kiss Rocky.''

Kelsea: "Ok! Kelsea have to ki- WAIT WHAT?''

Riker: *Hold in laughter*

Rocky: *Eye widen*

Kelsea: "Well i do love Rocky as a fan but...''

Audience: "Do it! Do it! Do it!''

Kelsea: "Alright, alright, alright! I will.''

Rocky: "It ok Kelsea. I kinda likes you.''

Kelsea: "Really? *Smile*

Rocky: "Yea. You're smart, funny, sweet and friendly''

Audience: "Awwwwwww.''

Kelsea: "Thanks *Blushes*

Michelle: "You have 10 second to do it Kelsea''

Kelsea: "Ok. *Kiss Rocky*

Rocky: *Kiss back*

Audience: *Screaming and clapping*

Kelsea: *Pull away. Smile*

Rocky: "Wow. You're an amazing kisser *Smile*

Kelsea: "Thanks''

Michelle: "Ok time up! Now next dare is- *Get cut off by Kelsea*

Kelsea: "Wait a minute. I don't remember telling them to dare me. So who did?''

R4/Maranos/Audience: *Whistles*

Kelsea: "Huh?''

Riker: *Slowly walk to backstage*

Kelsea: *See Riker* Riker?''

Riker: "Yea?''

Kelsea: "Where are you going?''

Riker: "Uhhhh to the bathroom..."

Kelsea: "Are you hiding something?'' *Crossing my arms*

Riker: "N-nooo?''

Michelle: "Kelsea we need to move on before is time up"

Kelsea: "We'll talk about this after T or D."

Michelle: "Ok our next dare is from Chestnutlocks. Chest dare Laura to sit on Ross' lap, Vanessa on Riker's, Rydel on Ratliff's and Kelsey on Rocky's"

Kelsea: "Ok! *Sit on Rocky's lap*

Rydel: *Sit on Ratliff's lap*

Vanessa: *Sit on Riker's lap*

Riker: *Put my arms around her waist and hug her*

Laura: *Sit on Ross's lap*

Kelsea: "K next please!''

Michelle: "K our next dare is from...Mikelyn. She dare Riker to kiss Ross.."

Kelsea: "Ummmm...Idk. Boys?''

Ross: "Sorry but no..."

Riker: "I agree"

Kelsea: "Ok. Sorry Mikelyn. Next please!''

Michelle: "Our next dare is from ausllynow. She dare Kelsea to say what ship she ship the most''

Kelsea: "Um. I'll have to say all of them. Because i LOVE R5 and Laura and Vanessa! So yea all of them are my favorite paring shippers!''

Audience: *Cheering and clapping*

Michelle: "Ok. And then she want Ross to kiss Laura for 30 seconds or more.''

Ross: "Okay. *Kiss Laura for 30 seconds*

Raura fans: *Screaming and fangirling*

Raura: *Pull away and blush*

Kelsea: "Ok! Now we are out of time! We'll be right back with more reviewers! Bye!''

*Backstage*

Riker: *Run away but see Kelsea in front of him crossing her arms* Ah! How did you get here so fast!?''

Kelsea: *Shrugs* "Magic. Or maybe i'm a faster runner"

Riker: "Oh...''

Kelsea: "Now. *Backing up Riker* What secret are you hiding? *Glaring*

Riker: *Backing up to the wall* Uhhh i don't know what are you talking about"

Kelsea: "If you don't know what i'm talking about then why were you running away from me?''

Riker: "Uhhhh...*Give up* Ok fine! I told the audience to dare you stuff *Sigh*

Kelsea: "What!? Why wer- *Pause and realize something* Wait a minute. You came in to my studio room were you!''

Riker: "Y-yes. B-but i'm sorry! I promise it won't happen again!''

Kelsea: "Ok.''

Riker: "So you're not mad?''

Kelsea: "No! Why would i be mad at my favorite group singers!?''

Riker: "I don't know *Chuckles*

Kelsea: "Well i'm gonna go take my break. See ya *Walk away*

Riker: "Ok. Bye. *Walk away*

Riker's mind: "Dude! You know she gonna do something to you right?''

Riker: "No why would she do that?''

Riker's mind: "Cause she probably just acting and maybe will get you back''

Riker: "Pfft! Man just get out of my head!"

Riker: *Thinks* She's not acting.. Is she? Noooooo she's not.''

**Am i really acting? Hmmmm idk about that... Please help me to think of a dare to get Riker back! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kelsea: "And were are back!''

Audience: *Clapping*

"Ok before we do the T or D. I have a surprise for Riker"

Riker: "What surprise?''

Kelsea: "Come stand right here *Pointing by my chair*

Riker: *Went to go stand by*

Kelsea: *Wink at R4 and Maranos* "Ok are you ready for your surprise?''

Riker: "Uhh i guess?''

Kelsea: "NOW! ''

R4/Maranos/Kelsea: *Throws pies at him*

Riker: "Ahh!'' *Eyes widen* "Wh-what was that for?''

Kelsea: "Oh here. You might need this *Give him a gel but actually syrup*

Riker: "What's this?''

Kelsea: "It a gel. Put it on. *Smile*

Riker: "Um okay.. *Put it on but got stuck in my hair* umm my hands are stuck.."

Kelsea: "I know"

R4/Maranos and audience: *Laughing*

Riker: "What so funny?''

Kelsea: "It not really a gel. It actually syrup '' *Smirk*

Riker: "W-why?''

Kelsea: "Oh i don't know. Maybe a payback for what you did?'' *Glare*

Riker: "So you weren't mad?''

Kelsea: "*Chuckles* You thought i was wasn't acting? Anyway promise me you won't do this again?''

Riker: "I swear!''

Kelsea: "Good"

Riker: "So um can i get this off?''

Kelsea: "After. *Sit down* Ok Michelle what our next dare?''

Michelle: "Um our next dare is from dare Riker to ask Vanessa to be his girlfriend, and Ross to ask Laura to be his girlfriend.''

Riker: *Bend down and face Vanessa*" Vanessa will you be my girlfriend?'' *Smile*

Vanessa: "Yes! *Kiss him*"

Riker: *Kiss back*

Rikessa fans: *Fangirling*

Kelsea: "Ok Ross, your turn!''

Ross: *Bend down on one knee and take Laura's hand* "Laura Marano. Will you be my girlfriend?'' *Smile*

Laura: "Of course! *Kiss him*

Ross: *Kiss back*

Kelsea: "YAAAAAAAY! RAURA AND RIKESSA HAPPENED! AHHHHHHH!''

Audience: *Screams and clapping*

Rikessa/Raura: *Blushing*

Michelle: "Ok our next dare is from...SarahBearLovesR5. She dare Ross and Laura dance to One Last Dance.''

Kelsea: "Ok! Music please!''

*One last dance playing*

Raura: *Dancing to it*

*3 minute later*

Audience: *Screams wildly and clapping*

Kelsea" Woo good job! Ok that it everybody. We'll be right back for more reviewers! Bye!''

Riker: *Keep staring at Kelsea*

Audience: *Clapping*

*Backstage*

Rydel: *Pour water on Riker's head to get the syrup out* "There" *Smile*

Riker: "Thanks sis"

Rydel: "No problem!''

Riker: "Um Rydel can you keep a secret?''

Rydel: "Sure what it is?''

Riker: "I think i'm starting to have a crush on Kelsea...''

Rydel: "WHAT!?''

Riker: "Shh! Yes. And i know Vanessa already my girlfriend but now is making me likes Kelsea. I don't know why"

Rydel: "Well. Your secret is safe with me *Smile*

Riker: "Thanks *Smile*

Rydel: "Um you know Rocky will be mad right?''

Riker: *Eyes wide* Oh no! I forgot! Gah what am i gonna do!?''

Rydel: *Shrugs* "I don't know. Figure something out *Walk away*''

Riker: *Sigh*

**Riker has a crush on me!? :O But what about Vanessa!? Find out next time! Remember to reviews for T or D! Bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyo! How is everyone? Let continue!**

Kelsea: "Welcome back everyone!''

Audience: *Clapping and cheering*

Kelsea: "Ok let continue with our T or D! Michelle? *Smile*

Michelle: "Alright we have one dare from ausllynow! She dare Riker to say who he likes more and for Ross say if he could write a song about Laura, what special lines would he use?''

Kelsea: "Ok! Riker who do you like better?...Wait what?''

Riker: "What she mean by that? *To Michelle*''

Michelle: "I don't know. Maybe cause everyone think you like Maia?''

Ross: "But Maia have a boyfriend...''

Riker: "Um ok...Well anyway i love Vanessa more cause she's sweet, nice and great actress *Smile at Vanessa*''

Audience/Kelsea: "Awww!''

Vanessa: "Aww thanks Riker. That's so sweet of you *Smile*

Riker: "I know. I'm a nice guy *Blushes*''

Everyone: *Laughing*

Michelle: "Okay. Now is Ross turn to say if he could write a song about Laura. What special lines would he use?'

Ross: "Um i would say 'I'm crazy 4 U' Cause i'am crazy for her and i'm glad she my girlfriend.''

Laura: "Aww thx Ross *Kiss him on cheek*

Raura fans: "Awwwww!''

Kelsea: "That's really the best moment ever!''

Raura: *Blushes*

Kelsea: "Ok. I guess that it but we just got here. So um i'm gonna pick you guys *Point to the audience* to tell me your T or D ok!? *Smile*''

Audience: *Cheering and clapping*

Rydel: "Orrrr. Why don't 'we' pick them?''

Audience: "Yea! *Chanting* Let them pick! Let them pick! Let them pick!''

Kelsea: "Ok, ok, ok! They can!''

Audience: "Woo! *Clapping*''

Kelsea: "Ok who wanna go first? *Smile at R5*"

Ratliff: "Me!''

Kelsea: "Ok!''

Ratliff: "Hmm. Who should i pick? *Stoke my chin*''

Audience: *Raising our hands*

Fangirl1: "Pick me!''

Fangirl2: "me me me me me me me!''

Ratliff: "Ok how about you?'' *Point to fangirl2*

Fangirl2: "I dare you to take off your shirt and run around say 'I'M SHIRTLESS FREE!'

Ratliff: "Um ok.'' *Takes his shirt off and run around* "I'M TOPLESS FREE!''

Fangirls: *Screams wildly*

Ratliff: *Put shirt on and sit down*

Kelsea: "Okay! Next?''

Ross: *Stand up and think to choose*

Fangirl1: "Ross pick me!''

Fangirl2: "ROSS!''

Fangirl3: "Ross pick me please!''

Ross: "Hmmmm. *About to pick the fangirl3 but hears a little girl in front row*

Little girl: "Ross please pick me. I never get to meet and greet. And my friends at school don't believe me that i really talk to Disney stars'' *Start to get tears*

Everyone: "Awwwww.''

Ross: "Aww sure sweetie what's your T or D?'' *Bending down and smiling*

Little girl: "Umm if you and Laura are married and have kids. What you guys will name it?''

Audience: *Laughing*

Rydel: *Hold laughter*

Ross: "Uhh *Chuckle little and look up to Laura. See her eyes widen but look down blushing. He sigh,* You know. I was actually thinking to ask Laura to marry me one day *Smile*''

Raura fans: *Gasps. Screaming wildly*

Laura: *Smile*

Ross: "So umm. I'm not sure. *Smile* But hey don't let everyone get into you. You're nice and sweet no matter what. I bet there's other people will love to be your friend"

Audience: "Aww."

Little girl: "Thanks'' *Smile* "Oh and i love you and Laura's show called A&A'' *Smile*

Ross: "Well i'm glad you like it" *Smile and stand up*

Laura: *Whisper to herself* "He is going to be a great father to our kids" *Smiles*

Everyone: "What?''

Laura: *Snap out of it* "Uhh nothing!'' *Look down*

Ross: *Chuckle. Sit next to her*

Kelsea: "Ok who's next?''

Riker: "Me *Stands up*''

Fangirl1: "Riker!''

Fangirl2: "Pick me!''

Fangirl3: "RIKER I LOVE YOU!''

Riker: "Um how about you!? *Point to Fangirl2*

Fangirl2: "I dare you to kiss Vanessa for 20 seconds!''

Riker: *Smile* "Sure!''

Rikessa: *Kiss for 20 seconds*

Rikessa fans: *Screaming wildly*

Rocky: "Okay my turn!''

Fangirl1: "Rocky!''

Fangirl2: "Rocky pick me!''

Rocky: "You! *Point to Fangirl2*

Fangirl2: "I dare you to take off your shirt and show your muscles*''

Rocky: "Ok *Smirk at Ross. Turn back to Audience, taking his shirt off and show his muscle*

Fangirl2: *Screams*

Rocky fans: *Fangirling*

Kelsea: "Alright! I guess the last one is Rydel!''

Rydel: "Okay *Smile while standing up*''

Rydel fans: "Rydel!''

Girl#1: "Rydel pick me!''

Girl#2: "Delly pick me!''

Rydel: "Um how about you!? *Smile pointing to Girl#1*''

Girl#1: "I dare you and Riker to to 'Everybody Talk' dance!''

Rydel: "Okay! C'mon Riker *Smile*''

Riker: *Stand up and go stand by Rydel*

Rydel/Riker: *Dancing to 'Everybody Talk. Then do the vow*

Audience: *Cheering and clapping*

Kelsea: "Alright! Thanks for your T or D! And now. R5 gonna perform a song from louder for you guys!''

R5 fans: *Screams and chanting* R5! R5! R5!''

R5: *Playing*

I was blown away,  
Busy disappearing 'til I saw your face  
In the shadows fearing,  
Now I can't escape,  
The forcefield that we're in got me lightyears away,  
So out of space,  
Without a trace,

Baby we're going, Baby we're going,  
C'mon,  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Let's stay on the run forever,  
Let's go nowhere that we know,  
Get strange with the stars together,  
We can do what you wanna do,  
What you wanna do,  
Baby, we can do better.  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Yeah, so let's go,  
Yeah, let's go.

Burning air,  
You lit a fire, feel like millionairs,  
Backtop to tires let's get outta here.  
And you make it brighter, when you can't see the road,  
where does this go?  
God only knows.

Baby we're going, Baby we're going,  
C'mon,  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Let's stay on the run forever,  
Let's go nowhere that we know,  
Get strange with the stars together,  
We can do what you wanna do,  
What you wanna do,  
Baby, we can do better.  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Yeah, so let's go,  
Yeah, let's go.

I'm a light,  
You're the bomb,  
We're together!

I'm the pop,  
You're the rock,  
We're together!

I'm the write,  
You're the song,  
We're together!

Riker: "Now our next song is called 'Forget About You'!''

Audience: *Cheering and clapping*

R5: *Playing*

**"Forget About You"**

Oh no, here we go  
Hear your voice on the radio  
Like every single song is about you

Every sec that we spent  
Lots of mess stuck up in my head  
Gets me so distracted and confused

Baby, I think I've lost my mind  
Feels like you crashed into my life  
I keep on losin' track of time  
I'm so messed up, yeah

I'm so messed up!

I can't remember what I did tonight  
Or even yesterday  
Like, dude, where's my car?  
Excuse me, what's my name?

Someone gave me these clothes  
I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank  
But I just can't forget about you, forget about you

Think that it's comin' back  
Something about the time we had  
Wish that we would've been recordin'

So right, super tight  
Can't recall a thing last night  
But woke up with a smile in the mornin'

Baby, I think I've lost my mind  
Feels like you crashed into my life  
I keep on losin' track of time  
I'm so messed up, yeah

I'm so messed up!

I can't remember what I did tonight  
Or even yesterday  
Like, dude, where's my car?  
Excuse me, what's my name?

Someone gave me these clothes  
I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank  
But I just can't forget about you, forget about you

I just can't forget about you  
(Yeah, you, you, you)  
Forget about you  
(Oh, I just can't forget about you)

Which way is up? Which way is down?  
Can't stop this room from spinning 'round  
I'm floating high, high off the ground  
Caught in my head, can't get you out

I can't remember what I did tonight  
Or even yesterday  
Like, dude, where's my car?  
Excuse me, what's my name?

Someone gave me these clothes  
I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank  
But I just can't forget about you, forget about you

I just can't forget about you  
Forget about you

Oh, whoa  
Oh, whoa, oh  
Oh, whoa  
Oh, oh, oh

Audience: "WOOOO! *Clapping*

Ratliff: "WHO WANNA HEAR MY GIRLFRIEND SING 'LOVE ME LIKE THAT' ? *Smile big*

Audience: *Screams and chanting* "Rydel! Rydel! Rydel!''

Rydel: *Laughing and grab a microphone. Start singing*

**"Love Me Like That"**

I wake up and my hair's a mess  
And I'm too lazy to get, to get dressed, yeah  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I never took my driving test  
So every day you take me, take me to class, yeah  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna  
Gimme everything I want, yeah  
I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh  
We can party all night long

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)

Blah blah blah blah blah blah  
I don't have to say nothing, de nada, uh  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I ate all the candy in your piñata  
You don't even like the way I say ba-na-na  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna  
Gimme everything I want, yeah  
I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh  
We can party all night long

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)

You love me even when I call you up  
Middle of the night just to wake you up  
Nothin' on my mind but how we're so in love, yeah

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)

(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me

Rydel: *Stop singing and do the vow*

Audience: *Cheering and clapping*

Kelsea: "Alrighty guys! That it! We'll be right back with more reviewers! And if there not so many reviewers. Then you guys get to tell them your T or D!'' *Smile*

Audience: "WOOOO! *Clapping*

**Reviews for your T or D! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kelsea: "Hey everybody! Welcome back *Smiles*''

Ross: "Wait wait! I need to tell you guys something.''

Rocky: "Oh no *Face palm*''

Ross: "Who you think is sexier? Me or Rocky?''

Audience: "BOTH!''

Ross: "No no! Pick 'one'! Me or Rocky!?''

Rocky: "DUDE JUST GET OVE- *Get cut off by audience saying 'ROCKY!'* I mean..SEE DUDE!? THEY LOVE ME!. *Shows muscle*

Audience: *Screaming wildly*

Ross: *Rolls eyes. Mumble* "Show off"

Kelsea: "Can i start now?''

Rocky/Ross: "Yes"

Kelsea: "Okay! Now Michelle let begin with a T or D!''

Michelle: "Alright we have a dare from Savannah le. She dare Rocky to kiss a random girl in the Audience.''

Kelsea: "Ok Rocky, you have 45 seconds!''

Rocky: *Stand up and go audience and kiss a random girl*

Girl: *Shock but kiss back*

Rocky: *Pull away and winks at her. Go back on stage*

Girl: *Faint*

Michelle: "Okay we have a question from EnvyNV. Rocky, what do u know about Rocaia?''

Rocky: "Rocaia?''

Riker: "Is Maia.''

Kelsea: "Isn't that a pairing names?''

Ross: "Yup"

Riker: "Rocky you know what Rocaia is. We read that fan fiction story called 'Vacation with R5' by ComeOnGetLOUD123ReadySetRock!''

Rocky: "Ohhhh yeaaaaaaa! Haha remember i was trying to climb up the rope and spying on you guys making out!? Haha THAT WAS HILARIOUS!''

Riker/Vanessa: *Glaring at him*

Rocky: *Still cracking up. See Riker and Vanessa glaring. Stop laughing* "Moving on...''

Kelsea: "Wait. Isn't that about You guys was on break from tour?''

R5: *Nods*

Kelsea: "Omg i love that story! She's like AMAZING writer! I heard she's writing a sequel called 'Italy with R5'.''

Rydel: "Yep. Where Riker was listening my conversation about my photo shoot *Glaring at Riker*''

Riker: "I just wanna help and beside your my baby sister and i care about you. AND WHY IS EVERYONE MAD ABOUT THAT? IS JUST A STORY *Walk off stage*

Kelsea: "Wow. Never seen him angry like that...''

Ross: "I'll go talk to him. *Stand up and go find him*

Ratliff: "Me too *Follow Ross*

Rydel: "He probably hate me *looking down sad*''

Audience: "Awwwwwwwwww.''

Rocky: "No he doesn't hate you. He just probably stress out. He'll get over it. I promise. *Smile*

Rydel: "Thanks" *Smile*

Audience: "Awww!''

Michelle: "Ok we have a next dare from Cassidy. She Rocky to run around shirtless screaming IM SOLO LIVIN YOLO!''

Rocky: "Uhh ok... *Stand up and take his shirt off and start running around skipping* "I'M SOLO LIVIN YOLO! *Stop running*

Audience: *Screams wildly*

Kelsea: "Ok thanks for your T or D! Next!''

Michelle: "Okay. We have another dare from...R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx! She dare Rocky and Rydel to kiss and Tell the fans what Rockdel .  
P.S. kelsea is the AWESOMEST HOST EVA.''

Kelsea: "Aww thanks! I'am the best host ever!. Annnd...They want you guys *Look at Rockdel* To kiss and tell the fans what Rockdel is.''

Rydel: "Uhh...''

Rocky: "Umm.''

Kelsea: "I LOVE ROCKDEL! I TOTALLY SHIP THEM!.''

Rocky: "Actually yea me too. I love Rydel since Riker stole my love *Sigh*

Rydel: "Rocky is just a story *Chuckles*

Rocky: "I know *Chuckles*

Rockdel: *Kiss*

Kelsea/Audience: *Screams wildly*

Maranos sisters: *Shocks*

Rockdel: *Pull away and blushes*

Rocky: "Umm. Rydel?''

Rydel: "Yea?''

Rocky: "I likes you...alot *Blush*

Rydel: "Aww i likes you too *Smile*

Everyone: "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!''

*Beep sound*

Kelsea: "Ohhh! Look like we're out of time! We'll be rig- *Get cut off by Riker running in*

Riker: "Rydel i'm so sorry i yell at you! Will you please forgive me?''

Rydel: "Y-y-yea of course *Smiles*

Riker: "Thanks. But why were you stuttering?''

Rocky: *Put arms around Rydel*

Riker: *See Rocky. Get confuse.*

Rydel: "M-me and Rocky a-are d-d-d-dating...''

Ratliff: *Jealous and walk away*

Rydel: *See Ratliff walking away* "RATLIFF WAIT! *Run after him*

Riker: "What!?"

Rocky: "Look Riker. You always stealing my love! You NEVER let me have any girlfriends!''

Riker: "DUDE IS JUST A STORY! JUST MAN UP!''

Rocky: "MAYBE I WILL MAN UP IF I DO THIS *Push Riker*

Everyone: *Gasps*

Rocky/Riker: *Start fighting*

Kelsea: "SECURITY!''

Security: *Separate them and take them backstage*

Kelsea: "Uhh.. We'll be right back guys! Ummm yea with more reviewers wooo! *Chuckles...Run off stage*

**Seriously! I ship Rockdel and Rikdel! So yea anyway please reviews for more T or D! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyo! I'm baaaaaaaack! And i have the answer for Mikelyn. I'm sorry! I didn't even know what's INCEST means! But i will do it for you :) Cuz i actually do like RossxRiker since i was reading other user's story :P And Rosslington! And another answer for Fiona Guest. Well like i believe that cause i don't believe in ghost :/But ok i'll do it for you...But just remember...I don't believe in ghost...Anyway let's continue!**

Kelsea: "Hey everybody! Sorry about what happen yesturday!"

Girl: *Raising hand*

Kelsea: *See a girl raising hand* Yes?''

Girl: "Are Ratliff and Rydel still mad at each other?''

Ratliff: *Look at Rydel*

Rydel: *Look at Ratliff*

Ratliff: *Sigh* "No''

Rydel: *Smile*

Kelsea: "So you guys are still dating?''

Rydel: "Umm idk i mean...*Look at Rocky* I do kinda like Rocky...''

Rockdel fans: *Fangirling*

Kelsea: "Okay! Well Michelle let's get start it!''

Michelle: "Alright we have a new dare from FunnyPicklesAreAwesome. She dare Laura,Vanessa and Rydel to do single ladies.''

Kelsea: "Ok girls, you have 50 seconds!''

Girls: *Stand up and do single ladies dance*

Boys: *Jaws drop*

Girls: *Stop dancing. Vows and go sit down*

Audience: *Clapping and cheering*

Michelle: "Okay our next question is from Fiona guest. She dare Riker to ask Kelsea out.''

Riker: "Um ok. *Go to Kelsea* "Will you go out with me?''

Kelsea: "Um sorry but..*See Vanessa glaring at me* Why are you glaring at me!? It wasn't my idea! Beside i'm taken..''

Audience: *Gasps*

Riker/Rocky: "Who?''

Kelsea: *Sigh* "You Rocky"

Rocky: "Ohhh yeaaaaa..''

Riker: "Oh. Pfft i knew that! I'm taken too! See? *Put his arm around Vanessa*

Kelsea: "Yea. I'm pretty sure EVERYONE knew that cause of Rikessa fans *Rolls eyes*

Michelle: "Ok and that all we have for right now''

Kelsea: "No. We do have 'one' more and is from Mikelyn. I was PMing her this morning and she told me about the dare that i didn't even know what's means. So um..Ross and Riker. She dare you guys to kiss. I'm sorry but i kinda ship you two and Rosslington. So yea! You have 30 seconds to do it!''

Ross: "Okay. *Kiss Riker*

Riker: *Shock. But kiss back*

Fangirls: *Screams wildly*

Boys: *Pull away*

Ross: "Um. *Chuckle*

Riker: *Silence*

Ratliff: *Get jealous but didn't show it*

Kelsea: *Squeal* "Okay! Now that all for now! So before we go. We have special guest that's coming tomorrow! And...Sadly Laura told me this morning that her and Vanessa have to go the interview in London so they're leaving tomorrow morning.''

Audience: "Awwwww"

Laura: "But hey! We still has so much fun being with you guys!''

Audience: *Cheering and clapping*

Kelsea: "Alright! We'll be right back with more reviewers! Bye!

*Backstage*

Laura: "Bye guys! *Getting in the car*

Vanessa: "Bye *Smile and wave while getting in car*

R5/Kelsea: "Bye!'' *Wave back. Walk back inside*

Rocky: "So who's coming tomorrow?''

Kelsea: "Your brother"

Rocky: "Uhh my brothers are here *Pointing to Ross and Riker*''

Kelsea: *Face palm*

Riker: "No, our brother Ryland you idiot! *Smack him in the back of his head*''

Rocky: "Oww! Well geez i'm just asking! And beside i'm still mad at you!''

Riker: "GET OVER IT ALREADY'' *Push him*

Rocky: *Push back*

Rydel: "BOYS ENOUGH! I'M TIRED OF YOU GUYS FIGHTING! You know what! If you guys can't get along. Then i will handcuffs you guys and won't take it off till you get along! Understand?''

Riker/Rocky: *Nods fears*

Rydel: "Good *Walk away*''

Ross: *Laugh* "You boys should of seen your faces." *Laugh while walking away*

Ratliff: *laugh and follow Ross*

Kelsea: "Have she always scared you?''

Rocky/Riker: "Sometime..."

Kelsea: *Holds laughter and walk away*

**Sorry if it short. I guess i'm kinda tired alittle :/ But anyway please reviews for T or D! Bye bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

Audience: "Wooo! *Clapping*

Kelsea: "Welcome back! *Smiling*

Riker: "I miss Vanessa *Sigh sadly*

Fangirls: "Aaaaah! Rikessa feels!''

Riker: *Blushes*

Kelsea: "IKR! RIKESSA FEELS! And i do miss Laura and Vanessa! But is was fun hanging out with them, right?!''

Audience: *Cheering and clapping*

Kelsea: "Okay Michelle let's get start it!''

Michelle: "Alright! Today we have a dare from the guest. Guest dare Rocky to kiss Kelsea.''

Kelsea: "O-okay! Rocky you have 20 seconds to do it!''

Rocky: *Go up and kiss Kelsea for 20 seconds*

Kelsea: *Kiss back*

Michelle: "Okay time up!''

Kelsea/Rocky: *Pull away and blushes*

Michelle: "Ok our next dare is from R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx. She dare Rocky Mark Lynch to marry Maia Mitchell in ... 30 seconds.''

Kelsea: "Ok! Let give around the applause for Maia Mitchell!''

Audience: *Screams and clapping*

Maia: *Walk on stage waving and smiling*

Rocky: *Stand up and hold Maia's hands*

Maia: *Smiles*

Kelsea: "Okay! Rocky Mark Lynch! Will you take this woman to be your wife?''

Rocky: "I do''

Kelsea: "Maia Mitchell, will you take this man to be your husband?''

Maia: "Yes i do! *Squealing*

Kelsea: "Okay you may now kiss the bri-'' *See Maia kissing him passionately*

Kelsea: "Bride..."

Maia: "Yay we're finally married!''

Rocky: "Uhh you know this is just a dare right?''

Maia: "It is?''

Kelsea: "Yyyyyeeeaaaah and beside that was the fake bell for 20 seconds up..."

Ross: "And beside you already have a boyfriend!''

Maia: "Oh. Well in that case...*Stomp on Rocky's feet and walk out*

Rocky: *Wince holding his feet*

Kelsea: "A-are you ok?''

Rocky: "Never better *Go sit down sadly and sigh*

Audience: "Awwwwww"

Rydel: *Put arm around and hug him*

Riker: *Pat his back* "Look man i'm sorry i always steal your girlfriends. But hey don't worry. You'll find a better girl one day.''

Kelsea: "Yea. You will. Don't worry. There's like ton of girls out there *Smile*

Rocky: "Thanks guys *Smile*''

Ross: "HEY! THERE MY BIG BRO SMILE!''

Rocky: *Chuckles*

Kelsea: "Okay Michelle are there any more T or D?''

Michelle: "Yes but he's not here... *Giving her a knowing look*

Kelsea: *Eyes widen* Oh yea i forgot! Ladies and gentlemen! Give around the applause for Ryland Lynch!''

Audience: *Cheering and Clapping*

Ryland: *Walk on stage waving*

Fangirls: *Screams like crazy*

Ryland: *Sit down next R5*

Kelsea: "Hey Ryland! How are you today? *Smile*

Ryland: "Awesome! So excited to be here with you guys! And sometime my annoying brothers..."

Riker/Ross/Rocky: "HEY!''

Audience: *Laughing*

Kelsea: "Ok well so far i know we have one dare for you. Are you ready?''

Ryland: "Totally!''

Kelsea: "Go for it Michelle!''

Michelle: "Okay the dare is from SarahBearlovesR5. She dare Ryland to sing Baby by Justin Beiber''

Kelsea: "K Ryland you have 20 seconds to sing it!''

Ryland: *Start sing* "BABY BABY BABY OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! LIKE BABY BABY OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHH *Stop singing*

Fangirls: *Screams*

Audience: "Wooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Clapping*

Kelsea: "Alright and that all we have for now. But how much time do we have?''

Michelle: "Um we only have 30 mins left"

Kelsea: "Cool! That mean we will pick you guys *Point to Audience* to tell them your T or D again!''

Audience: "YEAAAAAAAAAAA! *Clapping*

Kelsea: "Ok who want to go first?''

Rydel: "Me! *Standing up smiling*

Kelsea: "K go for it!''

Rydel: "Hmmmmm *Thinks to choose*

Fangirl1: "Delly pick me!''

Fangirl2: "Rydel!''

Fangirl3: "Rydel Rydel Rydel Rydel pick meeeeeeee!''

Rydel: "I piiiiiiick...You! *Point to Fangirl2''

Fangirl2: "Did you read the fanfiction call 'Mom, dad i'm in love with my brother''?

Rydel: "Yes and is pretty good story. Alittle awkward but i still think they're amazing writers!''

Kelsea: "Okay thanks for your T or D! Next?''

Ross: "I will! Cause i'm sexiness *Winks at ladies*

Fangirls: *Faints*

Rocky: *Stand up and put rubber spider on ground behind him* Ahh! Ross there's spider behind you!''

Ross: "Huh!? *See spider. Run and scream like a girl*

Kelsea: *Standing up while holding laughter* You think he learned his lesson?''

Rocky: *Hears Ross if he not screaming* I think he already did *Smile at Kelsea*

Kelsea: *Laugh*

Riker: "Wait. You guys plan this?''

Kelsea: "Yea cause we figure he might keep do it again so we decide to teach him a lesson *Shrugs*''

Everyone: *Laughing*

Kelsea: "Okay anyway who wanna go next?''

Rocky: "I will. *Thinks*''

Fangirl1: "ROCKY I LOVE YOU''

Fangirl2:"Rocky pick me!''

Rocky: "How about you?'' *Point to Fangirl2*

Fangirl2: "I dare you to do twerking and sing 'I'M A SINGLE MEN''

Rocky: "Sure *Twerking* "I'M A SINGLE MEN, I'M A SINGLE MEN, I'M A SINGLE MEN!''

Everyone: *Laughing like crazy*

Fangirls: *Screams wildly* "Omg Rocky i love you!''

Rocky: *Stop and go sit down*

Kelsea: "Haha ok um who's next?''

Riker: "Me *Thinks*

Fangirl1: "AAAAAAAAAAAH RIKER I LOVE YOU!''

Fangirl2: "RIKER!''

Fangirl3: "Riker over here!''

Riker: "You!'' *Point to Fangirl3*

Fangirl3: "I dare you to take off your shirt and do the muscle!''

Riker: "Okay!'' *Takes of his shirt and do the muscle*

Fangirls: *Screams,jumping up and down*

Riker: *Put shirt back on and vow*

Audience: *Cheering while clapping*

Kelsea: "Okay and i guess the last one is Ryland!''

Audience: *Screams wildly and clapping*

Fangirl1: "Ryland pick me!''

Fangirl2: "RYLAND I LOVE YOU!''

Ryland: "Uhhhh how about...you!'' *Pick the fangirl1*

Fangirl1: "I dare you to take off your shirt and run around to say "I'M TOPLESS FREE!''

Ryland: *Takes his shirt off and run around* "I'M TOPLESS FREE! I'M TOPLESS FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'' *Stop running*

Fangirls: "AHHHHHHHHH *Fangirling*

Kelsea: "Alright! Now we need to see if Ross is ready to come back''

Security: *Walk in holding Ross*

Ross: "I-it is gone!?''

Kelsea: *Sigh, pick up the rubber spider* Ross..."

Ross: "Yea?''

Kelsea: "It fake *Shows him*

Ross: "W-what!?''

Kelsea: "Rocky wanted to give you lesson so you stop teasing him"

Ross: "Wha- *Remember of what he did* I WAS JOKING"

Rocky: "Uhhh no you weren't"

Ross: "YES I WAS *Attacking him*

Kelsea: "Security!''

Security: *Grab Ross and drag him backstage*

Kelsea: ''Um we'll be right back with more reviewers! Bye!'' *Run backstage*

**Reviews for more T or D! Bye! *See Riker running in***

**Me: Riker!?**

**Riker: I know you said don't come in but i wanna tell them something about Rocky. Guys please reviews of what celebrity girls should Rocky date? He would be so happy if you guys find one for him! And i kinda feel bad now that he barely get any girls..**

**Me: Awww Riker that's so sweet of you!**

**Riker: Yea. *Smile* So yea please reviews! Bye! *Leaves***

**P.s. I wanna give a shout out to R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx and R5-is-so-amazing for being an AWESOME writers called 'Mom,dad i'm in love with my brother' and there sequel called 'Mom,dad i'm pregnant with my brother' You guys should go read their's stories! It's AMAZING! Bye! **


	13. Chapter 13

Kelsea: "Welcome back!''

Audience: *Cheering while clapping*

Kelsea: "Ok um before we start. We have few users that give idea for Rocky's girl."

Rocky: "Huh?''

Riker: "Bro, i feel bad now that you barely get any girl. So i decide to have them help me out to find a girl for you.''

Rocky: "Thanks. But i already find a girl...''

Audience: *Gasps*

Riker: "Really?Who's she?''

Rocky: "I can't say *Sigh*.

Kelsea: "It is Maia?''

Rocky: *Shake head 'no'*

Riker: "Raini?''

Rocky: "Nope''

Rydel: "Bridget mendler?''

Rocky: *Shake head again*

Ross: "BETTER NOT BE MY GIRLFRIEND CAUSE SHE'S MINE! *Glare at him*

Rocky: "Dude relax, it not! I'm sorry guys but i can't say.''

Kelsea: "It alright Rocky, we understand"

Rocky: "Thank you"

Kelsea: "Ok Michelle are there any T or D we have?''

Michelle: "Nope. Just only ideas for Rocky's girls. But one of them says Raura please"

Kelsea: "K. And Raura did happened. Ok well look like we're gonna have you guys *Point to audience* to tell them your T or D again!''

Audience: "Yeaaaa! *Clapping*

Kelsea: "Ok who wanna go first?''

Riker: "Me''

Fangirl1: "RIKER I LOVE YOUUUU''

Fangirl2: "RIKERRRRRR"

Fangirl3: "Riker, please me!''

Riker: "I pick you! *Point to Fangirl3*

Fangirl3: "I dare you to dance to 'I'm sexy and i know it'!''

Riker: "Okay! *Dance to i'm sexy and i know it''

Fangirls: *Screams wildly*

Kelsea: "Okay! Who's next?''

Rydel: "I'll go''

Girl#1: "Rydel!''

Girl2#: "Delly pick meeee!''

Rydel: "How about you! *Smile to girl#1*

Girl#1: "Are you and Ratliff still dating?''

Rydel: "Yes. We talk it out this morning and decide to get back together *Smile*

Rydellington fans: *Fangirling*

Kelsea: "Yay Rydellington feels!''

Rydellington: *Blushes*

Kelsea: "Kay who's next?''

Ross: "Me!''

Fangirl1: "ROSS I LOVE YOU!''

Fangirl2: "Ross pick me!''

Fangirl3: "ROOSSSSSSS!''

Ross: "Um you! *Point to Fangirl3*

Fangirl3: "I dare you to call Laura and tell you miss her and love her more!''

Ross: "Ok! *Takes his phone out and call Laura* Hello? Laura? I miss and love you so much! No i miss you more! No i do! No no no no sweetheart. I love you and miss you more and that's final. Okay? Okay bye talk to you later baby! Mwah!'' *End call* Done!''

Raura fans: *Screams wildly*

Kelsea: "Yay another feels!''

Audience: "WOOOOOO *Clapping*

Ratliff: "Okayyyy my turn!''

Kelsea: "kk!''

Fangirl1: "Ratliff pick me!''

Fangirl2: "RATLIFF I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!''

Ratliff: "How about you!" *Point to Fangirl1*

Fangirl1: "I dare you to kiss Rydel for 20 seconds!''

Ratliff: "Alright! *Go up to Rydel and kiss her for 20 seconds*

Rydel: *Smile and kiss back*

Rydellington fans: *Screams*

Rydellington: *Pull away and blushes*

Kelsea: "Ahhhh! So many feels! *Squeal*

Fangirls: *Screaming and jumping up and down*

Kelsea: "Okay who's next?''

Ryland: "Meeee!''

Fangirl1: "Ryland!''

Fangirl2: "RYLAND I LOVE U!''

Fangirl3: "Ryland over here!''

Ryland: "You! *Pick to Fangirl3*

Fangirl3: "If you weren't a manager of R5. What job would you do?''

Ryland: "Hmmm. Then i'll probably be a judge of X factor *Smile*''

Audience: *Cheering and Clapping*

Kelsea: "Okay i guess the last person which will be...Rocky!''

Fangirl1: "Rocky i love you!''

Fangirl2: "Rocky!''

Rocky: "You *Smile while pointing to fangirl2*

Fangirl2: "Who's your crush?''

Rocky: "Uhhh. *Sigh* Okay i'll tell you guys. It Kelsea.''

Audience: *Gasps*

Kelsea: "Really?''

Rocky: "Yea. When i first met you here. I start to have crush on you. You're sweet,funny,amazing voice and great hostess.''

Everyone: "Awwwww!''

Kelsea: "Aww thanks *Smile*''

Rydel: "Aww my wittle bro have a crushy wushy!''

Everyone: *Laugh alittle*

Rocky: "So uhh...Kelsea would you like to be my girlfriend?'' *Blush*

Kelsea: "Sure" *Smile*

Audience: "Whoooooooo! *Clapping*

Michelle: "Okay Kelsea! I think we're of out time for today"

Kelsea: "Ok! We'll be right back with more reviewers! Bye!''

Ross: *On phone* "Laura? Hey Laura whatcha doing?'' *Walk backstage*

Ratliff: *Put my hand out to help Rydel up from chair*

Rydel: *Smile*

Rocky: *Help Kelsea up from chair*

Kelsea: "Thanks *Smile*"

Riker: "I need a girl *Sigh*

Ryland: "Aren't you dating Vanessa?''

Riker: "Ohhhhh yeaaaaa *Nod slowly and walk backstage*

Ryland: *Rolls eyes and follow him*

**Please reviews for your T or D! And idk how many chapters i'm doing yet. But i just thought of great idea for sequel! I'll tell you guys what it is after this story! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahhhhhhhhh! OMG! 100 REVIEWS? AHHHHHHH I NEVER HAVE 100 REVIEWS BEFORE! THANKS YOU GUYS! :D ANYWAY LET'S CONTINUE!**

Kelsea: "Sorry Rocky but i can't tell you''

Rocky: "Oh c'mon! I'm your boyfriend. Don't you trust me?''

Kelsea: "Of course i trust you. It just...*Look at camera* They're here and i don't want tell them my sequel idea just yet!''

Rocky: *Chuckle* "Well why don't you say so? Just whisper to my ear *Smile*''

Kelsea: *Smile back* "Okay! *Whisper his ear*''

Rocky: *Eyes widen* "That's a great idea, Kelsea! They're gonna love that!''

Kelsea: *Sigh. Mumble* "I hope..."

Rocky: "What do you means? What wrong?''

Kelsea: "Well it always make me feel like i'm not funny and very good host'' *Look down sadly*

Rocky: "Hey *Bring her chin up* You are an amazing host and very funny. And i'm always gonna be here to protect you. Cause i love you *Smile*''

Kelsea: *Smile* "Thanks. And i love you too"

Rocky/Kelsea: *Kissing passionately*

R4/Ryland: "Awwwwwww!''

Kelsea/Rocky: *Pull away and bushes*

Rocky: "Umm how long you guys been standing there?''

Riker: "Since 40 seconds. Michelle send us here cause the show is about to start"

Kelsea: "Oh! Right, let get going.''

R5/Ryland/Kelsea: *Walk on stage and sits*

Kelsea: "Welcome back!''

Audience: "Wooooo!'' *Clapping*

Kelsea: "Okay Michelle what T or D do we have?''

Michelle: " We have one dare from anonymous to dare Kelsea to sit on Rocky's lap for the whole chapter.''

Kelsea: *Go sit on Rocky's lap*

Rocky: *Smile. Put his arms around my waist*

Kelsea: "Ok anymore?''

Michelle: "Well we have one from EnvyNV saying please bring Marano sisters back and Ryland need a girlfriend.''

Kelsea: "Well i'll try invite them back to hangout with us. And for Ryland. Um how old is he? 16 right?''

Ryland: *Nod*

Kelsea: "Hmm maybe he can date Bella Thorne!''

Ryland: "Yea! I love her show. I has a crush on her since her first episode *Day dreaming*''

Rocky: "Huh. So that why you been drooling?''

Ryland: "No! I was drinking water!''

Rocky: "Riiiight''

Kelsea: "Okay Michelle. Anymore or that all?''

Michelle: "That all''

Kelsea: "Okay. Well we have 15 more minute left. So maybe if we can call Bella real quick and then will have audience tell you guys their's T or D. Okay?''

R5/Ryland: "Alright *Smile*''

Security: *Bring out the telephone and hand it to Kelsea*

Kelsea: "Thank you *Pick up the phone to my ear and dial her number*

Riker: "Wait. How you even know her number?''

Kelsea: "How did i called you guys down here?''

Riker: "Ohhh yea...*Nod slowly*

Everyone: *Rolls eyes*

Kelsea: "Hello? Bella? Hi! This is Kelsea from T or D show! I'm here with R5 and Ryland right now and reason i'm calling you cause-...Huh? You're watching us right now? *Smile at camera* Ok see you tomorrow! Bye!'' *Hung up*

Ryland: "She watching us?! *Squeal like girl*''

Kelsea: "Yup! She said she'll be here tomorrow at 4!"

Audience: *Cheering and clapping*

Ryland: *Froze*

Rydel: *See her little brother froze* ''Um Ryland are you ok?''

Ross: "Yo Ryland!'' *Snapping his finger at him*

Ryland: *Unfroze and scream like a girl.* Omg! I can't believe i'm meeting her! AAAAHHHHHH! *Fanguying. Running around. Turn on music and dance. Do the flip*

Audience: "WOOOOOOOOOOO *Clapping*

Kelsea/R5: *Laughing*

*With Bella throne watching T or D show*

Bella: *Laughing* Oh Ryland. I can't believe i get to meet you too *Smile*

*Back with T or D with R5*

Ryland: "Thank you, thank you, thank you! *Hug Kelsea*''

Kelsea: "Haha no problem!''

Michelle: "Kelsea, we have 5 minute left"

Kelsea: "Okay! Who wanna go first?''

Rocky: "Me"

Fangirl1: "Rocky pick me!''

Fangirl2: "ROCKYYYYY"

Rocky: "You! *Point to Fangirl1*

Fangirl1: "I dare you to kiss Kelsea for 20 seconds!''

Rocky: "Ok! *Kiss Kelsea for 20 seconds*

Kelsea: *Kiss back*

Kelsea/Rocky: *Pull away and smiles*

Kelsea: "Okay who's next?''

Rydel: "Me!''

Girl#1: "Rydel!''

Girl#2: "Delly pick me!''

Rydel: "You! *Smile while pick girl#2*''

Girl#2: "What's the paring name for Rocky and Kelsea?''

Rydel: "Um i'm not sure"

Rocky: "We didn't think of that yet"

Kelsea: *Shrugs* "Yea"

Kelsea: "Okay who- *Bell ring* Ohhhhh! We're out of time! We'll be right back with more reviewers! Bye!''

Audience: *Cheering and clapping*

*10 minutes*

Ryland: *Day dreaming*

Riker/Ross: "RYLAND!''

Ryland: *Snap out of it* "Huh? Where is everybody? *See the audience gone. Look beside him that nobody there. Just Ross and Riker*

Ross: "Audience went to walk around during break. And everyone already in backstage. You been day dreaming since 10 minutes"

Riker: "Yea dude. We been trying to snap you out of it"

Ryland: "Oh...Well let go *Walk backstage*''

Riker/Ross: *Follow*

**Once again thank you so much for 100 reviews! And what paring name should it be for me and Rocky? Well see you next time! Don't forget to reviews your T or D! Byeeeee!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I'm planning on to end this last chapter and then i'm gonna start writing a sequel. So let's continue!**

Kelsea:''And we're back!''

Audience: "WOOOO! *Clapping*

Kelsea:"Okay! I have a answer for EnvyNV saying bring Marano sisters back for more Rikessa and Raura. So here's your answer. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR LAURA AND VANESSA MARANO!''

Audience: "AAAAAAAAAAH! *Clapping and jumping up and down*

Marano sisters: *Waving smile and sit on couch*

Kelsea: "How are you guys? *Smile*

Marano sisters: "Good *Smile back*''

Ross: "Babe i miss you! *Hug and kiss Laura*

Laura: "I miss you too! *Hug and kiss back*

Riker: "I miss you Vanessa *Smile*

Vanessa: "I miss you too *Smile*

Rikessa: *Kisses*

Michelle: "Ok we have one dare from anyon to dare Rocky to let Kelsea wear his shirt.''

Rocky: "Okay! I love being shirtless anyway! *Takes off his shirt and give it to Kelsea*

Fangirls: *Screaming wildly*

Kelsea: *Put his shirt on*

Kelsea: "Okay any else?''

Michelle: "Nope that it"

Kelsea: "Already? But we just got here!''

Michelle: *Shrugs*

Kelsea: "Well we have special guest star coming right now anyway. So please give it up for Bella thorne!''

Audience: *Cheering and clapping*

Bella: *Waving smile and sit on Ryland's lap* "Hey babe" *Smile at Ryland*

Ryland: "H-hi. You're hot *Flirting*

Bella: *Giggles*

Kelsea: "Now- *Get cut off by audience saying 'Kiss!' to Bella and Ryland'*

Rella: *Kisses*

Audience: *Screams wildly*

Kelsea: "Yay! RELLA FEELS! EEEEEP!''

Ross: "Alright man!''

Riker: "Way to go little brother! You finally found a girl!''

Rydel: "Awww my baby brother found a girlfriend!''

Rocky: "You go little dude!''

Ratliff: "Up top brotha! *Raise hand*

Ryland: *Give him high five*

Kelsea: "Ok now before we do T or D. R5 will like to perform another songs for you guys!''

Fangirls: *Screaming wildly*

R5: *Play loud*

**"Loud"**

Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh

I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

(Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

I've been looking for the one tonight

Audience: "Wooooooooo! *Clapping*

Riker: "Thank you guys! Now this kinda of old song called crazy 4 u. So if you know it, Sing along with us!''

R5: *Play crazy 4 u*

**"Crazy 4 U"**

I played it safe  
I kept my foot up on the brake  
I never really took a chance in life  
And didn't live for today.

Oh girl, and then I met you  
Opened my eyes to something new.  
You know you set me free like no one else  
And got me actin' a fool.

Don't you know changed my life,  
Girl cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right, yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
You got my heart beat pumpin'  
And its going insane  
You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U  
You got me base jump livin'  
And I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U

Midnight dipping in the pool,  
Or sneaking out up on the roof  
You're unpredictable and girl that's what  
That's what I love about you

Don't you know you changed my life,  
Girl, cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right, yeah

_[Chorus]_

No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you (without a parachute)  
And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (whoa)

Don't you know you changed my life  
Girl cause now I'm living  
And it feels so right, yeah...

_[Chorus]_

Ross: "Alright i wanna sing special song for Laura ." *Smile*

Raura fans: *Gasps. Screaming*

Laura: *Blushes*

Ross: *Start strumming*

And when I go away  
I know my heart can stay with my love , it's understood  
Its in the hands of my love , and my love does it good  
Wo-wo-wo-wo-wo-wo , my love does it good

And when the cupboards bare  
Ill still find something there with my love  
Its understood , it's everywhere with my love  
And my love does it good

Wo-wo-wo-wo-wo-wo , my love does it good

Oh I love oh wo...my love  
Only my love holds the other key to me  
Oh...my love oh...my love  
Only my love does it good to me

(solo)

Wo-wo-wo-wo-wo-wo , my love does it good

Don't ever ask me why , I never say goodbye to my love  
Its understood , it's everywhere with my love  
And my love does it good

Wo-wo-wo-wo-wo-wo , my love does it good

Oh I love oh wo...my love  
Only my love does it good to me  
Woooooooooooooh

Raura fans: *Fangirling*

Laura: *Tearing up* "Ross, that was so sweet *Smile*

Ross: *Smile. Kiss her*

Kelsea: *Sniff*

Rocky: "Kelsea are you ok?''

Kelsea: "yes. It just that is the best Raura moment ever!''

Riker: "Hi. I would like to sing a special song to my girl Vanessa *Smile*''

Audience: "Awwwwww!''

Vanessa: *Blushes*

Riker: *Start strumming*

**"Marry Me"**

Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way

Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"  
And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally shown her my way

Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Marry me  
Mm-hmm

Riker: "Mmmmm *Walk up to Vanessa and bend down on one knee* Maaaaaaaarrrrryyy mee. *Smile* Vanessa, you were so amazing girl i've ever met. You're sweet, talented, great actress and beautiful voice. So Vanessa *take ring out and hold it up* will you marry me?''

Rikessa fans: "Ahhh! Say yes!"

Vanessa: *Tearing up* "Yes!''

Riker: *Smile. Put ring on around her finger. Get up and kiss her*

Audience:*Cheering*

Kelsea: "OMG YES! ALOT ALOT ALOT OF FEEEEEELS! AAAH! CONGRATULATION!''

Rikessa: *Smiles*

Rydel: "Yay! Can't believe we're gonna be sisters! *To Vanessa*

Vanessa: *Squeal* "IKR!''

Rydel: "Ahhh! Congratz bro! *Hug Riker*

Riker: "Thanks sis *Hug her*

Kelsea: "Alright we're out of time! But don't worry! I'm having another show here gonna be called 'Prank with R5!' it gonna start next week! Bye!''

**Sadly it the end :( But hey i'm updating a sequel called 'Prank with R5!' You can tell them to prank call or prank someone at mall. Anything! Idk what day but it will be up next week. I'll post the example like i did in first chapter. Bye!**

**Music: 'Marry me' by TRAIN**

**'My Love' by Paul McCartney**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Remember i said it will be update next week? Well i change my mind. It actually might update this Thursday or tomorrow night. I'll let you know that the sequel is up. So yea um keep thinking about pranks ideas! Can't wait to see your reviews! Bye! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! The new sequel is up! So go to my stories and you'll see it said 'Prank with R5!' Enjoy and have fun :D**

**Kelsea:)**


End file.
